Szeretlek
by Aren't you glad
Summary: Farkas-Hungarian for wolf. Szeretlek-Hungarian for I love you. Several vignettes of Farkas and his wife. (My summary is bad and I should feel bad!) Several main storyline spoilers and mild cursewords.
1. The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller

'You can come out now love.' Sara called as she kicked the final spider onto one of the pressure plates that littered the room. It made a strange screeching sound as it flailed and burned. When it stopped moving Farkas warily crept into the room, eying the web-covered ceiling with a fearful eye.

'Not one word.' He warned the Dragonborn at her small smile, edging across the wall towards her.

'I didn't say anything.' She replied, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss her husband on the cheek and throw her arms around his shoulders. His stubble left a sweet burn on her lips, and he rumbled happily, squeezing her to him for a moment before parted.

'Come on. This looks like the final chamber.' Sara said as they proceeded to the next hall. They both jumped and retreated under the archway as the entire cavern started to shake.

'That's...that's...wow." Farkas said, breathlessly as colossal stone statues rumbled up from the water with a harsh grinding sound..

'Well said, love.' Sara murmured. She slowly descended the stairs to the intricate pedestal in the centre of the room. Farkas lagged behind her, staring at the carvings in awe. 'Huh?' He turned at the confused sound.

'What's wrong?' His eyes flickered from the empty plinth to the note in her hands.

'Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood and I'll meet you, signed by "a friend".' She read aloud. 'Well shit.'

'Someone got here before us? How could they know we'd be here?'

'I don't know, but the didn't seem to be interested in the treasure.' She gestured to the coins scattered around.

'Good eye.' Farkas praised, surveying the space behind the altar.. 'They also must have been capable to take down those draugr.' He searched the walls until he found the lever that would take them out of the ruins. Sara removed her helmet and ran a gauntleted hand through her hair in exasperation before following him. Soon enough they were back on the road.

'I don't like this." Sara looked back at her husband as she finished pulling her nightgown over her head. They had just arrived in Riverwood from Ustengrav.

'What? Riverwood?' Her lips curved into a smirk. 'Now, I know that you're jealous of Hadvar, but-' Her teasing trailed off as she saw the somber expression on his face.

'Not Riverwood. This whole...dragon thing. The Greybeards, this Dovahkiin business...and now this...don't you think it's a trap?'

'It's suspicious, yes. But I don't think it's anything we can't handle. We didn't defeat Ulfric by collecting wine bottles.'

'Traps and battlefields are different. Battles are just a matter of skill and numbers. But if the opposition has had time to plan...' Sara moved to sit on the bed next to Farkas. She straddled his hips and kissed him. His lips were trembling.

'You're worried for me.' It wasn't a question. The Companion let out a shaky laugh as his calloused hands came up to tenderly cup her shoulderblades.

'Can you blame me? I don't mean to insult you prowess in battle. I just can't stand the thought of your suffering.' He dropped his head to the crook of her shoulder and gently nibbled the chocolate skin there. Sara shivered with pleasure. 'It's irrational if I think about it more, but I rarely think about it more. I guess that's me all over, eh? Good old Farkas, stupid and straightforward.' The last sentence was humorous but it had a bitter undertone.

'Hey.' The Dragonborn chastised. 'I happen to be quite fond of this "stupid and straightforward" Farkas' She pushed at his broad shoulders until he was in a lying position on the bed, and he used a free hand to cover her shoulders with the fur.

'I promise to be more careful.' Sara whispered into his skin. He held her tighter and buried his face in her dark hair.

'I can't have you die. I couldn't bear it.' His muffled voice was anguished with hints of dread and veneration.

'I would never do that to you, I swear.' She vowed passionately.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

In a few hours, Delphine would find them like that, Sara's dark hair poking out from under the blanket, face lovingly nestled into Farkas' chest. But as long as they had those moments alone and unburdened….the couple could face anything.


	2. Diplomatic Immunity

'Why can't I come with you?' Farkas asked with a bewildered expression as the Dragonborn put up her hair. She'd always taken him with her on adventures, for almost as long as they'd been married. And now she was telling him he needed to stay at home for this one.

'I need to play this carefully-no sense in having the entire Aldmeri Dominion after my head.' She made her face look joking, but inside she was worrying. Ever since she'd walked into the Companion's mead hall, she'd never fought alone.

'That doesn't answer my question.' Sara's hands dropped and she sighed heavily. The hurt was obvious in his voice, and it made her feel like a complete bi-awful person. She turned around and gently put a hand on his bicep. Her fingers looked so dark and delicate against his hard, pale muscles.

'Farkas, dearheart, I love you but you're hard to miss.'

'And you barrel through trap filled dungeons without a care.' His voice was joking, but the hurt was still there.

'Ah, you wound me, my love.' The Dragonborn laughed. 'Yes, but at least I'm small enough to hide somewhere and eavesdrop.' Her hands danced up his arms and laced around his shoulders. She lifted herself up until she could kiss him. His hands moved to her hips and she giggled as he lifted her effortlessly. Her long legs wound around his hips, she suckled his lower lip into her mouth and he groaned. She traced the dry skin there with her tongue before parting. Those thick fingers cupped her bottom and squeezed gently, then harder. She moaned and dropped her chin to his shoulder, sucking an earlobe into her mouth.

After a few seconds of suckling on his ear and exploring the piercing there with her tongue, she released him with an almost obscene 'pop'.

'Come on big guy. Put me down or I'll have to get made up all over again.' He lowered her to the floor, but didn't loosen his grip on her. The intensity and focus in his pale eyes took Sara's breath away. How in Oblivion did a nothing little Redguard like her catch the gaze of a mighty warrior Nord like him?

'You really have to go?' His voice was sad, but a little hopeful. She pressed herself into his chest. He let out a resigned breath. And wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a powerful embrace.

'Yes. I'm sorry you can't come with me. I'll miss you.' She tipped her head up to meet his eyes, and he leaned down to leave a trail of kisses down both sides of her face.

'Be careful, alright? You hear stories about the Thalmor…' Farkas wasn't sure if those stories were simple propaganda, but the few Thalmor he'd had the displeasure of meeting gave him the creeps. And he simply couldn't stand the idea of his love at the mercy of anyone who could shoot electricity from their fingers.

'It'll take far more than anything a few casters can throw at me to keep me from you.' Sara vowed.

'Likewise.'

'I do love you Farkas.'

'I love you too.'

**Yes, Farkas has piercing in my headcanon. Deal with it.**

**Also, sorry if the format is weird. I'm not quite used to it yet.**


	3. The Battle of Windhelm

'Farkas? Farkas!' Sara's voice was panicked, russet eyes wide with trepidation as she left the Palace of Kings. She scanned the courtyard, her victorious comrades assembled there. She pushed through the throng, ignoring Hadvar's concerned face and barreled down the unblocked side corridor. 'Farkas!'

Windhelm stank of blood, sweat, and death. Clashes of steel on steel, and meaty thwacks of steel on flesh echoed from far away, and remained fresh in the Redguard Dragonborn's ears. The chilling bodies of her comrades and foes carpeted the floor, vital fluids staining blue uniforms and further darkening red ones. Sara felt a twinge in her chest. Ulfric was dead, but at what cost? Had they made such a sacrifice to forge a martyr?

So preoccupied was she, she stumbled over the mess of lifeless bodies. Her feet lost their grip on the floor, and that macabre floor was approaching her at great speed, until strong, steel clad arms clamped around her. She panicked for a second, but relaxed when she took in a deep breath of his musk, of woodsmoke and cinnamon and blood.

'What's wrong? Are you injured?' The worry in Farkas' voice was darkly comic against the overwhelming surge of relief the Dragonborn felt.

'Am I injured?' She echoed, a hysterical edge to the laughter in her voice. She looked up into her husband's face. 'Aedra and Daedra, Farkas, I thought you were dead.'

He was still in his surprise for a second before lifting a gauntleted hand to pull off her helmet and cup her tired face. They had been separated in the siege, with only a cry of, 'Hold the line, I need to finish this!' as means of goodbye. He had fought alongside her comrades before the front gates, but he silently worried for her all the while.

Now she was safe and unhurt again. And yet...there was something in her eyes Farkas didn't like, something small, but scared and vulnerable. Vulnerable was not an attribute he relished describing his fierce Harbinger as. 'What did I do?' His tone was gentle, if confused. Sara shook her head and let out a short breath.

'You weren't with us in the Palace...and in the courtyard, I couldn't see you...I panicked.' Farkas said nothing, but pulled off his own helmet and leaned down to kiss her softly.

'No Stormcloak is going to take me from you.' He whispered between kisses. Sara almost whimpered. It was over, and all of the adrenaline and anticipation and fear and anger of the past months was finally getting to her. The pure terror that her husband had been taken from her had worked as a catalyst, the blow that broke the dam and brought forth the flood.

Suddenly, slender arms flung around his shoulders and she pressed herself to him with such force that Farkas was pinned between the alleyway wall and his beautiful warrior wife. She pulled away to look into his eyes, and the vulnerability was gone, replaced with a passionate flame, and Gods, it was arousing.

She was smaller that almost all Nord women, and he'd known that from the second he'd started courting her, but right now she looked like an Amazon goddess, fierce and possessing. Her lips crashed on his, powerful, demanding, and utterly intoxicating.

'Sara, are you alright-oh!' Sara pulled back and whipped her head around to look at Hadvar at the end of the alleyway. Unperturbed by his more-than-slightly surprised expression, she wiped the saliva off her reddened lips with the back of her hand.

'Yes? What is it?'

'It's just...you looked a bit...nevermind.' Sara shook her head affectionately as he disappeared again. She looked up at Farkas who was smirking self-satisfiedly. He'd never liked the way that legionnaire looked at his wife when he thought no-one was watching.

'Oh, be nice. Come on, let's go back to the courtyard. Tullius should be midway through his speech by now.'

'And I thought you never took me anywhere nice.'

'Hush you. Oh, and Farkas? Never scare me like that again.'

'I won't.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'


	4. No-one Escapes Cidhna Mine

Farkas looked around to see if they were being followed as Sara opened the side alley door. It was dark inside the temple, the only illumination being the candles at the base of the shine. A lone figure stood before the statue of Talos, silhouetted in the low light. Farkas' nose scrunched up. There were the familiar scents of most temples, of lavender, and old paper, and dust, but there was something else, something familiar and darkly sweet….

'Is that….blood?'

'We warned you, but you just had to go and cause trouble.' As they drew closer, the contours of a guard helmet became apparent. He was flanked by to others, just out of sight of the door. Sara and Farkas' contact, Eltrys was nowhere to be seen, but fresh blood was splattered near the shrine, and there was more on the guard's blade.

'Now we have to pin all these recent murders on you. Silence witnesses. Work. Work. Work.' Sara's eyes narrowed in distaste at the Nord's casual tone. Farkas stiffened and reached for his sword, glancing over to his wife. Her demeanor was ever stoic, calm as she stared down the guard.

'What did you do to Eltrys?' Her voice was low, even, and somehow dangerous.

'Same thing we do to all the other natives who want to change things around here.' Farkas started shifting, slowly moving so he could maneuver Sara behind him without arousing suspicion. 'We had a nice little deal going between Thonar and Madanach before you and Eltrys started snooping around.' Sara placed a hand on Farkas' arm, looked into his eyes and slowly shaking her head. 'Well, you wanted to find the man responsible for the killing? You'll have plenty of time with the King in Rags when you're in Cidhna mine.'

'I won't let you take her.' Farkas snarled. Sara took a deep breath, ran one hand through her hair, and said,

'Fine. I'll come quietly. Provided my husband goes free.' The guard hesitated, sizing up the hulking Companion and his bulging muscles.

'Oh, fine. But if he tells anyone, you pay for it, little girl.' One of his comrades leered suggestively at the Dragonborn. She let out a heavy breath and ran a hand through her hair. She started walking forwards.

'What? No!' Farkas reached out and stilled his wife with a hand on her shoulder. She turned and he looked down at the Redguard in disbelief. 'Sara, you-you promised, you can't just-'

'Calm down Farkas, it's going to be okay.'

'No. It's not. Don't….don't leave me.' Sara fiddled with her fingers for a second, before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

'I will never leave you.' She whispered passionately. Then, without another word, she shrugged off his hand and walked down the stairs, into the guard's custody.

'You'll never see the sun again, you hear me? No-one escapes Cidhna mine.' His words echoed in Farkas' ears. 'No-one.'

Several hours later Farkas found himself drinking in the Silver-Blood inn. He stared into the mug of ale morosely. He really should be getting home. Taking a carriage back to Lakeview Manor. Explaining to the girls that….that their mother….And then he found himself ordering another tankard, hoping that this one, _this one _would be the one that erased her from his memory.

The drink didn't take her from his memory, the ghost of her laughter, her smiles. The fire in her eyes as she fought, the unadulterated joy in them when she won. The contrast of her soft, dark skin, against his pale, rigid muscles. The pink scars and imperfections marring her naked body. He'd memorised them all, time and time again. He needed something stronger if he was going to forget.

Someone took pity on the heartbroken drunk and bought Farkas a room for the night. The drink did take away their name and face.

Opening the door to the Silver-Blood Inn felt like a sweet victory to Sara's tired bones. The bartender, what's-his-face, on the other hand, looked a bit surprised to see a bloodstained and naked young woman in the doorway.

'Can anybody tell me where my husband is?' She asked, breathlessly. She was pointed to one of the rooms, and she trudged there, exhaustion dogging her every step.

Farkas had just woken up with a piercing hangover. He had donned his armor with a heavy heart, and had just opened the door out of the room when he was confronted with something warm and several shades of brown.

'Hey!' He barked, temper flaring due to his pounding head before he looked down and realised. 'Sara?'

'Farkas.' A relieved smile decorated her face despite the dried blood and tired lines upon it. 'It's good to-oomph!' Farkas wrapped his arms around her in a huge bear hug. He whispered fervent ramblings into her hair. She smelled like the change, wolf hair and sweat, but he didn't care because _Gods_ she was here and alive, and he thought he'd never be able to say that again.

Sara smiled and rested into her husband's chest.

'I do love you, Farkas.'

'I love you too.'


	5. Dragonborn

Farkas took a deep breath of the salt air. He'd never left Skyrim, not in his entire life. He'd wondered about the world outside of the provinces, read books, and listened to Sara's fond reminiscing of Hammerfell, but he'd never actually left. He couldn't say he was thrilled about breaking the trend.

They hadn't really had a choice though, not with the threats looming down on them from all sides. Alduin the World Eater was as dead as a dragon could be, and random dragon attacks had lessened considerably. But Thalmor assassins had been bearing down on them every step of the way, enraged by Sara's infiltration and subsequent ransacking of their embassy. To say nothing of how she'd ended the Civil War and ruined their plans for _that _can of worms_._ Farkas and Sara hadn't been able to set foot in Markarth for a month before their departure.

And then there were the cultists. After the first attack, they'd thought nothing of it, just another enemy in the Club Of People Who Want The Meddling Do-Gooders Dead. But the attacks had persisted, and became increasingly frequent and consistent. After a nasty incident involving a dragon, some Vigilants of Stendarr, a vampire, three of the aforementioned cultists, and a Dark Brotherhood assassin, Sara had called it quits.

They decided to go to take the Northern Maiden to Solstheim and investigate the cultist attacks, while Tullius tried to calm down the Thalmor situation. Farkas didn't know much of the land, just that it used to be part of Skyrim, and it was very dry in most places. He assumed Sara would feel right at home, hailing from a desert land, but didn't know how he would cope himself.

**Szeretlek**

Sara leant over the deck, gazing sullenly at the waters below. The nightmares were starting again. She'd had them during that business she did for Septimus Signus. They'd stopped about a week after she read the Oghma Infinium though. In them she was in a strange plane of oblivion. Murky, green hued water covered the ground, and all the structures were made of pages. There was completely illegible writing on them, not due to a foreign language or bad handwriting, but because _the ink itself kept shifting and changing before her eyes._

Sometimes she'd travel through this realm. Other times she'd converse with some sort of creature, made of inky blackness, and writhing tentacles, and eyes that seemed to simultaneously look at her and through her. She never remembered the conversations upon waking.

She sighed and turned so her back rested against the planks. She lifted a hand to rest on her stomach. And then there was that other troubling piece of business….

'Have you ever been to Morrowind?' She looked up and immediately smiled. Farkas was standing over her, one large, calloused hand covering his eyes. He'd been more than understanding when she'd decided to lay low in Solstheim for a while. She'd need to reward him properly when they got to an inn.

'No I haven't.' She replied. 'But my older brother-the trader? Has. He says it can be incredibly peaceful in some places.' Farkas nodded in acknowledgement. He moved forwards to take her into his arms and they watched the faraway landmass grow closer and more distinguished.

It was then and there that Farkas decided that whatever came next, he would bear if it gave Sara peace of mind. He could feel the weariness in her frame, see the bags under her eyes. He would go to all corners of Nirn and beyond for her.

'Farkas?' She murmured, almost sleepily.

'Yeah? What is it?' The words were on the tip of her tongue. She should tell him. He would find out sooner or later.

The Dragonborn chickened out, swallowed the words and instead she said

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

**About the title in bold-I literally can't think of a better way to express time or place change. Everything else i've tried disappears in copy-and-paste. Sorry if it's weird.**


End file.
